It has already been proposed in the prior art to pass an electricity supply connector through a cover enclosing an environmentally sealed motor.
The electrical connector enables electrical energy to be transmitted from a power supply by means of a control panel, for example, to an electrical operating circuit, enabling the electricity supply for the motor to be supplied and controlled.
In particular, this operating circuit is connected to brushes which communicate with the commutator of the direct current electric motor.
On the other hand, environmentally sealed motors are entirely enclosed and it has proved to be necessary that firstly the internal and external pressures be as equal as possible, and that secondly the environmentally sealed motor is protected from moisture which may enter the motor or which may escape therefrom as a result of internal condensation.
With this in mind, the prior art describes solutions in which a baffle tube is disposed on the cover or adjacent thereto, and an electrical connector passes through the cover to supply electrical energy to the motor.
These arrangements of the prior art are expensive as firstly it is necessary for two separate units to be assembled, and secondly they are deceptive from the point of view of technical characteristics as two seals have to be provided at each opening of these two components.
The present invention provides a solution to these drawbacks of the prior art.